Einfach ein guter Tag
by MajorCivilianMel
Summary: Vala genießt einen Tag in Daniels Wohnung. Challenge-Antwort. Kein Bezug auf spezielle SG-Folgen.


_****_

Einfach ein guter Tag…

Autor: Mel  
_Kategorie_: Fluff  
_Staffel_: keine episoden-spezifischen Spoiler  
_Charakter(e)/Beziehung_: Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson  
_Altersfreigabe_: FSK 6  
_Warnungen_:  
_Disclaimer_: insert Standardspruch Mir ist nix, MGM, Showtime, SciFi, Brad Wright & Co dagegen Alles und noch mehr…  
_Zusammenfassung_: Vala genießt einen Tag in Daniels Wohnung.  
_Anmerkungen_: Antwort auf eine 1-Satz-Challenge. Kestra gab mir einen Satz, ich musste eine FanFic basteln. Hier nun das Ergebnis…

**Einfach ein guter Tag**

Oh ja, heute war ein guter Tag. Heute war ein sehr guter Tag. Ein Tag an dem man vergessen konnte, dass es auch schlechte Tage gab. Vala räkelte sich genüsslich in der Badewanne und ließ ihren Blick schläfrig durch das Badezimmer gleiten. Die angezündeten Duftkerzen verbreiteten zusammen mit der Spiegellampe ein angenehmes Licht und aus dem CD-Player drangen leise Instrumentalstücke zu ihr herüber.

Mit dem großen Fußzeh angelte Vala nach dem Wannenstöpsel und hob ihn an. Das kälter werdende Wasser floss langsam ab, und sie griff nach dem Badeschwamm, um sich damit zu massieren. Wenige Minuten später drückte sie den Stöpsel wieder fest und ließ erneut heißes Wasser in die Wanne. Als Dampf aufstieg, lehnte sie sich zurück und griff nach dem Weinglas. Ja, heute war ein guter Tag.

Nach einer Ewigkeit im Badezimmer lief Vala, nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf. Dann packte sie Kuchen, Pralinen und Schokolade auf ein Tablett und trug es ins Wohnzimmer. Sie legte eine DVD - Chick-Flick, würde Colonel Mitchell wohl dazu sagen - in das Abspielgerät und traf noch einige weitere Vorbereitungen für einen gemütlichen Spätnachmittag auf der Couch. Sie holte noch die Weinflasche und ihr Glas aus dem Bad sowie den Kaffee aus der Küche und machte es sich bequem.

Mehrere Stunden später lag Vala völlig erledigt im Bett. Sie hatte drei Liebesfilme gesehen, mehr Kalorien verzehrt als eine ganze Weight-Watchers-Gruppe in einer Woche, ihre Fuß- und Fingernägel waren lackiert und die Augenbrauen gezupft. Sie hatte das komplette Wellness-Programm für daheim durchgezogen und wartete jetzt auf einen erholsamen Schlaf, um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen. Und während sie langsam die Schwelle in das Reich des Sandmanns überschritt, durchschritt Daniel Jackson die Haustür.

Er legte die Schlüssel auf einer Kommode im Flur ab und warf die Jacke geradezu auf ihren Haken. Er schaltete auf dem Weg zur Küche alle Lichter an und sah sich suchend nach seinem Hausgast um. Aber alles, was er erblickte war ein Chaos an Tellern, Tassen, Gläsern und Kissen - sowie den verstreuten Inhalt eines Kosmetikkoffers. Leicht geschockt fächerte er sich mit dem Blatt Papier in seiner Hand Luft zu und ging auf die verbleibenden zwei Türen seiner Wohnung zu. "Vala?", rief er aus und lauschte kurz vor der Badezimmertür auf Antwort. Als diese ausblieb, marschierte er zügig auf das Schlafzimmer zu. "Vala?", erklang es erneut durch die Wohnung, diesmal schon lauter und genervter. Daniel klopfte kurz an die Zimmertür. Aber als immer noch keine Antwort kam, öffnete er sie einfach und trat in den dunklen Raum. Er knipste das Licht an und beobachtete, wie Vala aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte und ihn verwirrt ansah. "Landry rief mich gerade auf dem Handy an. Du sollst so schnell wie möglich zurück zur Basis. Allerdings sagte er nicht warum. **Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?"**

Während er sprach, war er auf sie zugegangen und erleichterte ihr das Aufstehen, in dem er ihr die Decke wegzog. "Landry schickt dich?", fragte Vala alarmiert und begann freiwillig ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu suchen. Ihre fast panische Reaktion irritierte Daniel und** er sah sie erschrocken an.** Doch Vala ignorierte seine Frage und machte sich fertig.

Als Vala angezogen war und ihre Habseligkeiten gepackt hatte, wurde sie aber wieder langsamer. Fast zögerlich und mit schuldbewusster Miene verließ sie Daniels Wohnung. Dieser gab ihr daraufhin genervt einen Schubs **und zog sie ein Stück mit sich,** um das Fortkommen zu beschleunigen.

Fin


End file.
